gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsor:Skittles
SKITTLES® is a sponsorship. It is a brand of chewy fruit flavored candies produced and marketed by Mars Inc. They have hard sugar shells which carry the letter S. Arrived on Gaia- around Wednesday February 13, 2008. Skittles sponsorship has since left Gaia December 28, 2009. Quest The first Skittles quest was the introduction of Skittles Chocolate Mix. The announcement was by Admin who told Gaians about up coming tasks and hangouts which would incorporate all of Skittles flavors. The first hangout had 2 areas, the first area had GAIA Pinata Man, who gave out tasks for Gaians to complete in order to receive a reward. The second area had a skittles rainbow stretching over water to a small island. Once this skittles rainbow was filled, Gaians who completed all the tasks got 1000 Gaia Gold. Other quests involved watching commercials, taking polls, and playing mini games to be rewarded. Skittles was also used in-theme for Easter and Gaia Prom. Skittles Fun Park was the third skittle hangout, and involved mini games to receive rewards. Though not a Quest, Skittles was used as a theme for a giveaway in December 2009, the SKITTLES® Raffle Tickets would give Gaians the chance to win real-life prizes, while the SKITTLES® Rewards Tickets would give the chance of a fan-requested virtual item. Poll & Quiz Poll If SKITTLES® made a limited-edition pack with one Sour SKITTLES® flavor, which should it be? * Strawberry * Orange * Lemon * Lime * Grape Quiz Answers: 1.B, 2.C, 3.B, 4.D, 5.A 1. Ace the Wild Berry SKITTLES® quiz and you'll get to pick from one of four fruity flavors of forum badge! * Which of these is a real Wild Berry SKITTLES® flavor? * Dazzleberry * Melon Berry * Onion Berry * Pistachio Berry 2. What heart-shaped fruit is also a beloved member of the SKITTLES® Wild Berry flavor family? * Cherry * Black Forest Ham * Strawberry * Nectarine 3. Which Wild Berry SKITTLES® flavor is violet? * Asparagus * Berry Punch * Strawberry * Raspberry 4. What type of cherry is found in Wild Berry SKITTLES®? * Grape Cherry * Summer Cherry * Mild Cherry * Wild Cherry 5. Of all the Wild Berry SKITTLES®, what flavor is the blue one? * Raspberry * Blueberry * Dootleberry * Avocado Quotes First Skittles Area: *'Hamster 1:' The bobbling spring represents my many personal failures. *'Hamster 2:' Please, friend, leave me to my silent contemplation. *'Reading Monkey:' Get lost, pal, I'm readin' the funnies. Water Relay start: *'Jose:' * Ah, so you wanna claim the sweet reward at the end of my watery maze of danger? Let's see you try! * I've got my trusty stopwatch here to time you, so move fast. I start the clock as soon as we stop talkin'. * What are you waiting for? Go! Water Relay finish: *'Jose:' * Ha! I beat you, thanks to my patented rocketbed. * It took you (0:00) to bring me ???/100 Skittles... * Hmm, not so good. But I'll still give you Skittles Crazy Core Contacts for your efforts. Enter - Skittles Fun Park: *'Jose:' * Welcome to the Fun Park! Now mind the edges, 'cause it's a long way down. * Making a giant flying carnival has been a dream of mine ever since last week. * It wasn't easy to get the permits to build this place. * We're flying in international skies, so look out for pirates. * Lookin' forward to a good sponge bath when we land. * Be sure to play all the mini-games. Winnin' is a lot of fun. Game - Connect & Avoid: *'Citron Raank:' * I come from a long line of carnival folk, so when I say "let's play a game!" you know I mean business. * Would I be breaking the 4th wall too much if I told you to press the play" button? * Hey! Go play a game or something. I'm too busy trying to maintain this incredibly dramatic pose. Game - Click in Order: *'Lovelier Rue:' * Um... step right up and play a game! Win prizes! Have fun! Woo! Let's do this! * Oh God, I think there's something moving in my costume-- Oh, hey, you're here to play a game, right? * Hey, friend, how about a game? You can win prizes and stuff! Sorry if I smell like brine right now. Game - Match: *'Sabradin I:' * I myself do not play "games" or "have fun." I have far more important things to do... like this job. * Instead of playing a fun game and winning a prize, why not go read a book? Nah? Well, I tried. * Games are just an opiate for the masses. Whatever you do, don't give in! Don't do it! Game - Slash *'Smore Menoh:' * Hey there! I bet you're here to play a game then, right? Well, let's get started! * Playing a game is a fun way to win prizes and keep your mind off the all too real possibility of going overboard. * Seeing as how you're in a dangerously unsafe flying fun park, you might as well play some games, right? Sponsorship Items: Quest Rewards: Flavor Era Daily Chance * Skittles Crazy Core Facepaint (mango peach) - Visit the SKITTLES World for more SKITTLES items! * Skittles Crazy Core Facepaint (melon berry) - Visit the SKITTLES® World for more SKITTLES® items! * Skittles Crazy Cores Facepaint * Skittles Crazy Cores Necklace (melon berry) - A crazy new twist on the classic candy necklace. * Skittles Crazy Cores Necklace - A crazy new twist on the classic candy necklace. Chocolate Mix * Skittles Medallion - ... * Skittles Belt - ... * Skittles Beanie - ... * Pot o' Skittles - ... * Skittles Rainbow - ... Crazy Core * Easter Scarf - Bright, fruity colors for your springtime neck-wrapping pleasure~ You can almost taste the rainbow of fruit flavors with your drooling eyeballs! Or no, wait...you're tearing up because you're allergic to wool. My bad. * Skittles Crazy Cores Glasses - The world seems much tastier when you're looking through Skittles-colored glasses. * Skittles Crazy Core Contacts - Without these dual-colored contacts, how can the mind hope to process the insanity of Crazy Cores? Sour * Skittles Crazy Cores Cherry-Lemonade Wrist Watch - A modern-style watch, with a thick strap in the bold colors of Skittles Crazy Core candies. Wild Berry * Aquarium Skittles Fish * Skittles Crazy Cores Hair - The Crazy Cores have gone to your head! Promageddon * Skittles Crazy Cores Top Hat - A tasty and vibrant top hat in the colors of Skittles Crazy Cores candy! * Skittles Crazy Core Tuxedo - Now you can show your love for crazy duel colors in a classy way! Fun Park * Skittles Crazy Core Body Tattoo * Skittles Crazy Cores Backpack (Melon Berry) - Fun, colorful, holds lots of things AND is shaped like a giant Skittles candy! * Skittles Crazy Cores Backpack (Strawberry Watermelon) - Fun, colorful, holds lots of things AND is shaped like a giant Skittles candy! * Skittles Crazy Cores Backpack Ultra - Fun, colorful, holds lots of things AND is shaped like a giant Skittles candy! * Skittles Crazy Cores Earrings (melon berry) - Your ears will be doubly nibble-able with these Skittles Crazy Core earrings! * Skittles Crazy Cores Earrings (mango peach) - Your ears will be doubly nibble-able with these Skittles Crazy Core earrings! Halloween 2k9 * 2009 Skittles Trick-or-Treat Pail - A bright and cheery pail for all of your candy-collecting needs. ‎ Raffle Prize * Skittles Reward Ticket - Hoard SKITTLES® Rewards Tickets to win awesome new fan-requested virtual items. * Skittles Crazy Core Shower - Taste the rain! No, no bow. Just rain. * Skittles Rainbow Wristband - Bright and colorful like the candies! * Skittles Rainbow Jacket - Be a colorful rainbow in the bleakness of winter. * Skittles Roller Blades * Skittles Skinny Jeans - Snuggly skittle-ish skinnies!" * Skittles Squirt - Small, colorful and shaped like a Skittle, this adorable little critter will bring color to your world! * Skittles Umbrella - Just in case you're caught in an unseasonal downpour of Skittles. Trivia *Skittles (like MTV sponsorship) was one of the longest standing sponsors on Gaia. There have been a number of themed items and worlds. *Skittles was incorporated into events such as Prom 2k9: Promageddon, Easter 2k9 and Halloween 2k9. *During the sponsorship Gaia HQ was given a free stand of Skittles in every flavor. Gallery Sponsoravatar Skittles PinataMan.png|GAIA Pinata Man Sponsoravatar Skittles Jose.png‎|GAIA Jose Skittles_citron_raank.jpg‎|Citron Raank Skittles_lovelier_rue.jpg‎|Lovelier Rue Skittles_sabradines_i.jpg‎|Sabradin I Skittles_menoh.jpg‎|Smore Menoh Skittles_theater.jpg‎|Gaia Cinema in Skittles style Skittles_flashspace_cmix_2008_06_04.jpg‎|First Skittles World 2008 Skittles_flashspace_crazycore.jpg‎|Second Skittles World 2009 Skittles_h2k9.jpg‎|Skittles World 2009, during H2k9 Prom2k9_skittles.jpg|Skittles area in Promageddon Skittles_h2k9_2.jpg‎ Skittles_header_cmix.jpg‎|Skittles Chocolate Mix banner Skittles_header_berry.jpg‎|Skittles Wild Berry banner Sponsorbanner_Skittles_crazycore_newworld.jpg‎|Skittles Fun Park banner Sponsorbanner_Skittles_skittlefish.jpg|Skittles Fish Sponsor_Skittles_GaiaHQ.jpg|Skittles stand at Gaia HQ External links NA = (Not Available) Announcement(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.39769827/ Skittles Chocolate Mix: grab a new item! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.40313487/ The Skittles Quiz: Get another free item! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.40624167/ Skittles Chocolate Mix: Fill The Rainbow With New Puzzle! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.49450555/ SKITTLES® Poll: Your Favorite Sour Flavor? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.52286611/ SKITTLES®: What's your favorite thing to do at fun parks? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.56192133/ Official Rules for Gaia Online SKITTLES® Sweepstakes Thread(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.50829981/ Skittles has taken over Gaia HQ. (Fri Jun 12, 2009 3:16 pm) Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/13210856/ GAIA Pinata Man *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/18365664/ GAIA Jose Other *http://www.gaiaonline.com/sig/skittles Signature - Skittles Marketplace: *http://www.gaiaonline.com/marketplace/itemsearch/?search=skittles Skittles Category:Sponsor